Thankful for you
by steampunk-archer
Summary: A year after the mid season finale, the team celebrates Thanksgiving


title: Thankful for You

disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any related characters or plots.

Summary: set a year after the mid season finale; the team celebrates Thanksgiving.

this has no plot whatsoever.

It had been a year, give or take a few months, since Artie had killed Leena and unleashed the sweating sickness on he world. The team had recovered and found an antidote to the sickness;thanks to H.G. and Claudia.

Do to his age, the sickness and the stab wound he had sustained; Artie and barely survived. A year later and he was still recovering. Those first few months, when no one knew if he would make it or not Claudia and Vanessa had stayed by his side trying their best to nurse him back to health. The rest of the Warehouse 13 team had gone about their normal day to day lives and duties occasionally visiting their ailing boss when they were home.

For a month and a half Artie was in and out of consciousness, having fevered dreams about Leena.

Though he was much better then before, Artie still had a long way to go.

"come on Myks." Pete whined as he tried to swipe a roll from the basket Myka was carrying. His partner slapped his hand away from the basket. "no Peter, not till everyone is here."

"ow, Myks, you're like my mom. Which reminds me I should give her a call and wish her and my sister a happy Turkey day."

Myka sighed. "I told you you should have done that this morning."

Pete pouted.

"not till everyone is here." Myka warned again

"you can wait just a bit longer." Steve said sauntering into the dining room of the Bed and Breakfast.

"who knows when that will be, the geezers might not have even left the Warehouse yet.I'm hungry."

Myka jabbed Pete in the ribs with her elbow.

"ow, violent today are we?" he asked of his partner.

"Pete, thats mean. You know Artie still has bad days." Myka chastised him like a parent would a little boy.

"well I'm thankful that his good days are outnumbering his bad days." came the voice of Claudia who set another dish of food on the table.

"we all are, Claud." Pete reassured the younger agent seruisly.

"Joshua says the gobbler is almost ready anyway." Claudia said. "just gotta wait for Artie and Vanessa."

As if on cue Artie's voice could be heard at the doorway.

"How can it be so cold out. I'm practically frozen solid."

"Artie!" Claudia squealed happily when she saw him.

She noticed that he was using the cane that Vanessa had insisted he use when he was feeling weak.

Even after a year he was still suffering from weakness from time to time and though he hated the cane the senior agent knew it helped him on those few bad days.

Claudia hugged Artie and then Vanessa.

"I wasn't sure if you were up for Thanksgiving dinner." the young woman told her boss.

Artie scoffed. "I wouldn't miss Thanksgiving dinner with my family for anything; well or ill."

The younger agents smiled and Vanessa asked if they needed help in the kitchen.

"yeah sure, we could use an extra set of hands." Myka replied.

"Can I do anything to help?" Artie asked.

Claudia shook her head and took his and vanessa's coats. "thats ok Artie, we have enough people to help. You just relax and we'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Artie let out a frustrated sigh. "Claudia, I'm still recovering but I'm fine." he looked from Claudia to the rest of his family. "I'm not some doddering, old man."

"no one is saying you are, Artie. we just want to make sure your ok."Vanessa told her boyfriend.

"The doc is right, we only pester cause we care about you papa bear." Pete chimed in. Artie's face softened and he nodded going over to the couch to watch what was left of the Thanksgiving parade on TV; soon joined by Joshua, Pete and Steve.

Soon enough everyone was seated at the table. Artie at the head of the table, with Vanessa to his right and Claudia to his left. Next to Claudia was Joshua, then Myka,Pete. Steve sat next to Vanessa.

Trailer sat under the table; patiently waiting for any scraps from his humans.

"Ok, I want white meat." Pete exclaimed and went for the turkey with a knife.

"Pete, I think Artie should do the honors." Myka told her over zealous partner.

Regrettfully Pete passed the carving knife to the older man. Artie smiled at Myka.

"Before we stuff our faces with this delicious meal, I just want to say how thankful I am for each and everyone of you." Artie told his team.

The agent surveyed the room and the faces smiling at him. "through everything that has happened, good and bad you have been there for me and each other; no one could ask for a better family."

"we love you too, pooh bear." Claudia replied smiling.

Artie was silent a moment. "well, lets eat before it gets cold.

The End

Author's note: Not the best, but there it is. sorry it's late.


End file.
